the_catgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starseeds
Starseeds are people that feel like they have originated from another planet, star system or galaxy. They have the sense of being foreigners on this planet. Starseeds incarnate into the same conditions of helplessness and total amnesia concerning their identity, origins and purpose as do Earth humans. However, the genes of starseeds are encoded with a "wake-up call" designed to "activate" them at a pre-determined moment in life. Awakening can be gentle and gradual, or quite dramatic and abrupt. In either event, memory is restored to varying degrees, allowing starseeds to consciously take up their missions. Their connections to the Higher Self are also strengthened, permitting them to be largely guided by their inner knowing. How To Tell If You Are A Starseed 1. You feel ancient to the core, like you may have existed forever. 2. You are soul-weary, and have a sense of simply “wanting to go home.” 3. You remember what home feels like even if you can't describe it in a verbal or logical sense. 4. You felt unique as a child, as though no one else was like you. You felt like it was segregated into “Them” versus “You.” You may have even felt special or “higher” regardless of your social stature. 5. You had paranormal and psychic experiences as far back as you can remember. Some examples are: seeing ghosts, or other entities, seeing inter-dimensionally or into other times, seeing beyond the illusion, reading others thoughts, dreams that came true, UFO sightings, alien encounters and much, and so on. 6. Your strong sense of empathy is almost too much at times. 7. Your body functions differently to others. It is more finely tuned and has a habit of reacting like no one else’s. Doctors are often stumped by you and a natural lifestyle is imperative to your good health. 8. You are very intelligent, but not necessarily interested in academics. 9. You struggle to find what you want to do with your life because nothing in this reality really intrigues you enough to be dedicated to it. A part of you remembers so much more that life here is almost banal. 10. You have trouble being in touch with your body, or its limitations frustrate you, because you remember far more freedom. Part of you feels you should be able to fly, teleport or instantaneously manifest. 11. You have known as far back as you can remember that you had a purpose or a mission to fulfill, even though the details may be elusive. 12. You have an extraordinary dream life, and waking life seems dull in comparison. 13. You may not be welcomed or accepted by humans. Others are often wary of you, and you were most likely singled out as a child and bullied or ignored. Friends were and are often few and far between. People instinctually know you are different even if they don't understand why. You may have even felt alienated within your own family, or had issues with one or both of your parents. 14. You can read people without them even needing to speak. You can simply feel who they are, which is why you cannot be lied to. You see beyond the facade, and that makes people uncomfortable around you. 15. You are an object of fascination for babies and small children, who may be drawn to you. 16. You are naturally trusted by animals, and you easily understand their wants and needs as if you can communicate on some level. 17. You are frustrated by conversation because you know what the other person is going to say long before they say it. This often makes you seem rude in conversation, either appearing disinterested or butting in and answering the question before it is completed. 18. You might seem aloof to some until they get to know you and find actually incredibly warm and loving. 19. You have created certain protective elements to survive in society because you find being around people quite hard, even painful at times, and you can only handle large crowds of people in very brief doses. 20. You might be aware that you are an interdimensional ascended being here to assist humanity at this time, and you may have some memories of your incarnations on this earth, leading up to this time. This knowledge is within you. 21. You have natural healing abilities, whether it is physical and with your hands or comfort and with your words. 22. You often find random strangers tell you their problems and friends seek you out for counsel regularly, beginning when you were young. 23. You were advanced as a young child, speaking, reading, walking earlier than normal. 24. Some may have described you as a precocious child, unafraid to speak your mind. 25. You have had trouble sleeping most of your life, whether it was due to insomnia or to fears that reared their head at night. Visions you see at night don't help the sleeplessness. 26. You may have felt great despair or depression in your life, often connected to a desire to want to go home. Life here feels so very wrong. 27. You have difficulty understanding the employment system. You may wonder why you would want to spend your life working at something you hate, so that you can spend all your money paying off your debts so that you can be like everyone. None of this makes any sense to you. You'd rather be poor than a slave to such a system, which may result in others seeing you as lazy, even if this isn’t the case. 28. You often feel connected to another place or time, and long for something deeper in your life. 29. You have an understanding of the divine beyond books, beyond religion, even if you can't put it into words. Spirituality is part of you, it is inseparable and not learned but definitely built upon. You didn't wake up to your spiritual self, because your spirituality has always been an intrinsic part of your nature. 30. You know that your origins are not human. - See more at: http://www.gaiamtv.com/blog/are-you-starseed-find-out-these-25-signs#sthash.DNWhbA1i.dpuf Category:Mythicals